Odc.7 - Przeprawa przez rzekę
Chris: Tak, zaraz wchodzimy na antenę. Operator kamery: Hej, Chris, kręcimy. Chris: Ok, witam was ponownie w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki, poprzednio uczestnicy zmagali się z szefem oraz ze mną we własnej osobie w lesie pełnym niebespieczeństw. Wszyscy jęczeli, piszczeli, krzyczeli, aż w końcu padło na Owena, który pożegnał się z programem na podobnym etapie co sezon temu. Jakie wyzwania czekają dzisiaj? Przekonajcie się podczas kolejnego odcinka Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Heather: Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na więcej strat. Duncan: To tylko Owen, żadna strata. Courtney: Zamknijcie się. Obmyślam strategię na kolejne zwycięstwa. LeShawna: Jakie kolejne, przegrywamy od dwóch wyzwań. Courtney: I właśnie dlatego ta strategia, zamknij się i daj mi się skoncentrować. [ syrena ] Courtney: No ku***, mówiłam coś. DJ: Nie złość się tak koleżanko, to pewnie szef wzywa nas na śniadanie. Chris: Nie mylicie się pędraki, dzisiaj w naszym obozowisku, pożywne poziomki i mięso ze świstaka. Katie: Błeee, jak można coś takiego włożyć do ust. Chef: Zaraz przekonacie się że można. Bridgette: Czy to oznacza że kolejny dzień spędzimy w lesie? Chris: Nie, chociaż chciałbym mieć trochę odpoczynku. Obecnie znajdujemy się w stanie Missisipi, a dokłądniej nad rzeką. Courtney: Aż tyle drogi przejechaliśmy w jedną noc? Chris: Zapytaj się, ile drogi wy przebyliście podczas ostatniego wyzwania. Wialiście jak opętani, kilka mi by się zebrało. Gwen: Żartujesz? Chris: O nie, dzisiejsze zadanie rozpocznie się po śniadaniu, a teraz wcinajcie. Tyler: Nie zjem tego... Chef: Grrrr...? Tyler: ...ale oczywiście każdy pożądny sportowiec musi się zdrowo odżywiać. Chef: No. Bridgette: Fuuu, mięso ze świstaka. DJ: Nie tknę tej istoty, jestem wegetarianinem. Chris: Dobra ludzie, koniec żarcia, zabierzmy się za wyzwanie. Alejandro: Na czym będzie polegało? Chris: Składać się będzie z dwóch części. Część A to zbudowanie tratw z podstawionych materiałów i część B, przeprawienie się przez zdradzieckie wody rzeki Missisipi. Trent: Czemu nazwałeś to częściami A i B? Chris: Ażeby było ciekawiej, zaczynajcie. Musicie zdążyć do południa. Heather: Ruchy ludzie, nie obijać się. LeShawna: Wzięła byś się też do roboty. Heather: Ja nadzoruję, a co ty tam wiesz? Harold: Macie szczęście że jestem z wami, odbyłem kurs montowania łódek na obozie... Courtney: Zatkaj się pajacu i zacznij przybijać. Chris: Uwielbiam takie sprzeczki, a jak idzie statuetkom? Tyler: Raz i... Trent: dwa i... Alejandro: trzy i... Chris: I tak dalej, zgrana grupa to taka, w której nie dzieje się nic ciekawego, ale przynajmniej szybko wyłonimy zwycięzce. Lindsay: Ał, złamałam paznokieć. Heather: No nie. Jak my mamy wygrać z takim składem? DJ: Nie kłućcie się, musimy współpracować, patrzcie na nich. Katie: Ty przybij tą deskę, a ja tą. Sadie: Ok, jak dobrze się z tobą pracuje. Heather: Nie mogę na nich patrzeć. Harold: Są bardziej zgrani, czego nei można powiedzieć o nas. Duncan: A może ja zgram moją pięść z twoją twarzą? Harold: Nie dziękuje. Duncan: Teraz cicho łajzy i słuchajcie mnie. Mam pewien plan. Nie będziemy się męczyć z przybijaniem gwoździków i deseczek. Każdy łapie po jesnej desce i płyniemy wpław, nurt rzeki nie jest zbyt silny. Harold: Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale to jest dobry pomysł. Courtney: Na prawdę, Duncan, jestem pod wrażeniem. Tylko czy jest ktoś kto nie umie pływać? Heather: Nie ma? Wspaniale, to ruszamy. Bridgette: Ej, oni oszukują, nie zmontowali tratwy, płyną z deskami. Chris: Cóż, regulamin brzmiał inaczej, ale wszelkie atrakcyjne pomysły są nagradzane. Trent: Ej, gościu to nie fair. Chris: A kto mówi że ten program jest fair? Przyłóżcie się trochę bo wygląda na to że nieźle im idzie. Gwen: Mamy pecha, że rzeka dzisiaj nie bierze. Alejandro: Dobra, prawie skończona, jeszcze żagiel, przy odrobinie szczęścia, dogonimy ich, będziemy szybsi na tratwie niż oni wpław, więc ruchy ludzie. Tyler: Cała na przód. LeShawna: Zróbmy przystanek na tej wysepce. DUncan: Jeszcze przystanków się tobie zachciało? Heather: Nie mamy czasu, tamci już zbudowali tratwe i nas doganiają. LeShawna: Zaraz was dogonie. Duncan: No ja myślę. A reszta za mną. Alejandro: LeShawna zrobiła przerwę. Jeśli ją wyprzedzimy to onie nie dopłyną w całości do mety i przegrają. Gwen: To nasza szansa. LeShwana: Dobra, koniec przerwy, o nie doganiają mnie. A moi są już na mecie. Courtney: Szybko LeShawna, nie chcesz chyba wylecieć? Alejandro: Cała na przód. LeShawna: O nie, nie mogę pożegnać się z programem znowu tasz szybko. Trent: No szybko, chcę utrzymać dobrą passę. LeShawna: Uff, myszę płynąć szybciej, mam niedaleko. Heather: No dawaj, jeszcze kilkanaście metrów. LeShawna: Łatwo powiedzieć. Gwen: O nie, jest już blisko. Duncan: No dalej. Bridgette: Tylko nie to. LeShawna: Jestem udało się. Sadie: Milimetry brakowały. Duncan: LeShawna, masz wielkie szczęście. Chris: Dokładnie, prezydenci dzisiaj wygrywają, a statuetki odeślą dzisiaj kogoś do domu. Trudno będzie wybrać ofiarę bo nie było słabych ogniw, no zobaczymy się wieczorem. Przemyślenia zawodników: Trent: Mogło być lepiej... Bridgette: Przegraliśmy w ostatniej chwili... Katie: Na pewno nei zagłosuję na Sadie... Sadie: Na pewno nie zagłosuję na Katie... Gwen: Jak zwykle się nie udało... Alejandro: Będę bez skrupułów, po prostu zawaliliśmy zadanie, ale oddam głos na... Tyler: Głosuję na... Chris: Witamy was na kolejnej ceremoni, dzisiaj polegliście. Bridgette: Przecież oszukiwali... Chris: Niczego nie zabraniałem, wszystko zgodnie z regułami, ta porażka to tylko wasza wina, ale koncekwencji uniknie Alejandro. Alejandro: He he... Chris: Ale nie tylko on, dalej Tyler i Trent. Tyler: Jea. Trent: Taak. Chris: Zostały same dziewczyny. Bezpieczna jest Bridgette. Bridgette: Tak jest. Chris: Ale także Katie. Katie: Hurra. Chris: Zostały Gwen i Sadie. Katie: Trzymaj się Sadie kompanko. Chris: Ostatnia piłeszka baseballowa wędruje do....wszyscy skupieni...do...Gwen. Gwen: Tak!!! Katie & Sadie: O nie... Katie: Co ja bez ciebie zrobię? Sadie: Pytanie co ja bez ciebie zrobie? Chris: Dziewczyny, koniec tego szlochania, jedna zostaje, a druga wypa... Katie: Nie, jeśli Sadie odchodzi to ja też. Chris: Nie mam nic przeciwko. Alejandro: A ja owszem, nie chcę tracić dwójki z nas. Chris: Nie masz nic do gadania, jeśli tylko sama tak zadecyduję, to może odejść. Katie: Odchodzę. Sadie: Och Katie, dziękuje Ci. Nie wytrzymałabym sama. Katie: Ja także. Chris: No wreszcie koniec tego płaczu. Dzisiaj po dramatycznym wyścigu wygrali prezydenci, odpaść miała Sadie, ale Katie się popłakała i cóż...widzieliście sami. Zobaczcie co będzie już niebawem w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki.